


letters to you

by alixrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Poetry, Transgender, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixrose/pseuds/alixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem i wrote for my boyfriend, after sitting in a park with him and realizing i feel the safest i have since she left</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters to you

hey baby. remember when i told you i had a thing for writing poetry about the people i love?  
it's your turn.

i never knew how quickly my heart could stitch itself back up until i met you.   
when she broke me, you picked up all the pieces  
and you never complained. i'm still not sure why.

today, sitting with you in that plaza, i felt like nothing could hurt me again.   
if you let me, i'll be that shield for you too. 

baby, i have faith in you. you will not break me, i promise.  
listen, we'll be gone in a few years, out of this suffocating town.  
we can do this together, because when i'm with you, we're invincible,  
untouchable, supernovas just getting started. 

baby, you saved me from falling into the dark when she left.  
even now, you're still making sure i don't.   
listen, i'll make you a deal:  
we'll save each other, okay?  
you've been hurt too many times and at this point, it's a miracle i'm still breathing.  
i will be there to pick up the pieces.  
just let me know when you need me. 

i love you with all that i am. i think i always have. i think i always will.

just let me be that shield for you too.


End file.
